Unexpected Blessing
by In Love With Nameks
Summary: Nail and Piccolo want a child. Neither successfully produce an egg, so Piccolo makes a little wish to help things along. The Eternal Dragon grants the wish, but the results aren't what they expected!


Author's note: I got the idea to write a Piccolo/Nail coupling after reading _With Open Arms_ by Voice. This is my first fic, so I hope you like it. :) Feedback is appreciated. 

This fic gets pretty weird, I wouldn't really call it a Yaoi, although it starts out seeming that way. There is LEMON. Just a few scenes(sex/masturbation...naughtiness! :P)so be careful if you're not quite 18 yet. 

This fic takes place after DBZ ends, but I'm writing this as if GT isn't going to happen. I'm also proud to say I'm writing from experience...I've been where Nail is going to be. You'll know what I mean when you read on. Of course, it's probably scarier when you DON'T know what's happening. Poor, poor Nail. Poor Piccolo, too, he has to watch! *evil giggle* ;)   
  
  
  


**Unexpected Blessing**

  
  
  


Ruby eyes ceased glowing. Green scales shifted. Something massive exhaled steam into the morning air. A thunderous, echoing voice spoke, "Your wishes have been granted. And now I bid you farewell!"   
The seven Dragon Balls rose slowly upwards into the desert sky, glowing brightly as they condensed together and shot off in all directions.   
Piccolo's dark eyes followed the spheres boredly. He waited for the wish to take effect.   
The minutes passed, but he didn't feel any different. He frowned in disappointment and took off to find Nail. _Feh, maybe I should've used the first wish to make it happen NOW rather than put out that stupid forest fire. Wishing Nail and I unfused two years ago was a good idea...now that I never see Gohan anymore I can use the company._ He scowled into the wind, _But where is our relationship going? He wants a child, a family. Feh, I'm never taking him near a television again. Although I must admit this kissing thing he showed me isn't so bad_.   
Kissing, he remembered Nail showing it to him one night a long time ago. Ever since then they'd spend hours just exploring each others' mouths. In the lake. Lying in the sun. After training. Before retiring.   
And completely ignorant to the fact that such a thing was considered taboo among humans. Did it really count as gay if they were both sexless?   
Nail, who knew about the wish, was sound asleep against a tree when Piccolo landed. Piccolo would have woken him up before he made the wish, but Nail hadn't slept all night. He was spent from trying to produce an egg. At the moment the sleeping Namek appeared vibrant green against the dead, brown tree.   
Something odd caught Piccolo's eye as he studied Nail. Nail's jaw had rounded off a little and most of his muscles were slimmed down. His shoulders narrowed to delicate curves and his chest bore two perky breasts with dark green nipples. Piccolo's eyes moved downwards over Nail's body to see a slim stomach and widened hips.   
Nail wasn't asexual anymore, nor was he even a _he._   
Piccolo stared in awe at Nail for the longest time. _Odd._ He felt something strange happening between his legs. He noticed an odd bulge in the front of his baggy purple leggings. Confused by this, he undid his belt and pulled the waistband out. A stiff rod of pulsing green flesh greeted him and something resembling a sack of skin swung just behind it. Piccolo let his eyes face forward again in shock. He released his pants and let them snap back into place.   
"...Nail?"   
Nail's eyes popped open at the sound of her name. She quickly became aware of her state of undress and used both hands to cover herself. In a voice significantly higher than before, she cried out, "Hey! What are you staring at!?"   
Piccolo looked at her steadily, "I made the wish."   
Nail blinked her dark onyx pools, "Where's the child?"   
"I told the dragon to make us capable of having children, but apparently it...goofed." Piccolo's eyes stared into Nail's. Maybe her new shape was meant to aid in producing an egg. "Now what?"   
"No luck." Nail shook her head and looked down at her fine-boned hands. She blinked, got up and hurried to the lake to look at her reflection in the water. It was all wrong! Why was her chest so different? And her face, it didn't look quite right. When Nail saw her reflection, her jaw dropped and she turned quickly to face Piccolo, "What happened to me?! What have you done!?"   
"Me!?" Piccolo face-faulted, "You're not the only one who's changed, Nail!" He yanked the waistband of his pants down to expose the half-limp tangle of green skin between his legs. "Look!"   
Nail looped her fingers around her white leggings and yanked them down to expose little more than a simple slit with folds of softer dark green flesh underneath. She pulled them back up when she was sure Piccolo saw enough. Piccolo adjusted his pants and scowled. Nail curled her lips. This new body frightened her, it wasn't right! "What has the dragon done to us?"   
"I..." Piccolo's head lowered and he sighed angrily, "I don't know. I made the wish with crystal clarity. 'Give Nail and I the ability to have children'. I don't see how something like this could go wrong!" He turned away from Nail and said, "I'm going to go meditate to see if I can make sense of it."   
"Fine, just leave me here like this!" Nail exploded, still keeping her hands on the front of her vest to cover herself.   
"Don't go blaming this on me, Nail! I made the wish and it was granted. Just where and how is the question." Piccolo scowled, then left as fast as he could. _Good grief, this is insane!_   
  


Evening darkened the and everything seemed to be calmed down a little. Nail was busy taking a bath in the pond while Piccolo got the campfire going for warmth. He was poking at the flames with a stick when Nail came running up to him in a blind deer-in-headlights state of panic. And Nail never panicked.   
"What's wrong? Did you have the child?" He asked.   
"Piccolo! I'm bleeding!" She screamed, holding bloodstained hands out in Piccolo's face.   
"Bleeding? From where?"   
"Here!" Nail grabbed Piccolo's hand and thrust it between her legs.   
Piccolo's hand came away bloody. He slowly closed his fingers as he lifted his eyes up to Nail's panicked green face. Tears were rolling down her delicate cheeks and pooling on the tip of her chin.   
"Are you in any pain?"   
She nodded and touched the base of her spine, "Here, mostly. But here too," her hand came to rest on her stomach between her hips. "It's like a cramp, almost. Not too bad. What am I going to do?! This is awful!" Whenever she strained to raise her voice, several globs of blood and strings of tissue would drip onto the ground or stick to her legs and trickle down in reddish-purple trails. Several small rivulets were already present from her mad dash from the lake.   
_ Geez, she's acting just like Bulma...wait...isn't that human a female?!_ Piccolo's attention snapped back to Nail. He looked her up and down, taking the shape of her body and face into account. _Holy crap...that means I'm a...AAAH!!_   
"Okay...I know what happened with our wish now. The dragon made us male and female." Piccolo started scratching the thing between his legs without giving it any conscious thought. He pulled his hand away when Nail gave him an odd look. "Here's the deal...we'll wait the year out and wish ourselves back to normal...there's nothing else we can do. The dragon made a mistake, that's all."   
"I guess that's all we can do." Nail's breasts heaved as she sighed. Piccolo tried his hardest not to stare at them, but they were so bouncy. He finally turned to gaze into the fire. The other Namek settled next to him and used his cape to cover up after noticing her own nudity a little too late. She smiled sheepishly with heavily-lidded eyes, "I left my clothes by the lake."   
Piccolo reached over and squeezed her small shoulder, finding her sheepish smile oddly cute, "Stay here then, I'll bring them back after I finish bathing myself."   
"Okay."   
He nodded to her once more before walking off towards the cool waterfall. Once he got there, he climbed out of his gi and placed it next to Nail's clothing. The cool water welcomed him. He walked until he was submerged up to his hips, all the while staring at the erect thing between his legs. It really puzzled him, the way it could just stand up like that.   
Shrugging to himself, Piccolo stepped into the deeper water and started to splash himself. Sparkling droplets clung to his green skin and pink muscles as he ran his hands over his body to wash away the sweat and oil. Then he came to the new object between his legs and frowned.   
"Hmmm." Piccolo muttered to himself and used his index finger to try and push the weird thing back down. He winced and released it, watching it stick straight out all over again. Running a curious finger over the smooth length, he stopped and tried to analyze how strange it felt. Kind of...nice. Experimentally, he wrapped his hand around it and slid the loose outer skin up around the exposed end. Strange sensations trickled up his stomach.   
_ This feels pretty good..._ The Namek-jin thought. He watched his own hand pushing the loose, vein-adorned skin up and down. He kept it up for several minutes. Pressure built up in his belly. The thing between his legs throbbed in his hand. His muscles started to bunch up and he decided it was a good time to get out of the water. Piccolo continued stroking himself after he climbed out of the lake. It just kept feeling better and better, unlike anything he felt before. More funny feelings. And then...KABLAM! An explosive pleasure stole his breath away. He emitted a surprised cry and fell practically on his face, lying there breathlessly until the throbbing left his body.   
"What the...hell was that?" Piccolo asked himself aloud. He pulled his hand out from under himself. It was coated in a thick white substance that smelled like bleach. His hairless eye-ridges drew together. He brought his other hand up and smeared some of the strange liquid around on his palm. His fingertip moved to his mouth, where he briefly tasted the salty goo. _Hmm..._ He looked down to see a few droplets dribbling from the odd thing between his legs, then back at his hand. Kami, he just _ate_ some of that!   
"Disgusting!" His lip curled in distaste and he washed his mouth out in the lake. His hands followed suit. He climbed back into his clothes, grabbed Nail's garments and headed back to the campsite.   
Nail was asleep when Piccolo arrived in his usual severe manner. He almost smiled at her sleeping face. Nail's skin looked gold against the fire. Her delicate lips were pulled into a tiny smile as she slept stretched out on her back. The cape had fallen away from her skin a little, exposing one of her well-formed breasts. Piccolo thought her long legs resembled something sculpted by a talented hand.   
_ Like it or not, it's still Nail_. Piccolo thought sullenly._ But she's...beautiful - wait, what the hell am I thinking?! But..._ He covered Nail with her own vest and brushed a fingertip down her cheekbone. His hand continued over her shoulder and down across the exposed breast, then pulled away when she shifted in her sleep._ Tch, I don't know why I feel so strange anymore._   
The female slept on, unaware of the other's unwarranted gaze.   
  


Nail sat topless on a rock with a handmade wooden needle, poking holes along the inner edges of her vest. When she finished she put the needle aside, donned the vest and threaded a long piece of string through the holes. This pulled the vest together just enough to cover her breasts. It also pulled her breasts together. She poked curiously at the new line on the center of her chest.   
"What are you doing?" Piccolo asked from behind.   
_ Grr! He's always so quiet in his approach. But I don't mind him being there...my sweet Piccolo._ Nail turned to look over her shoulder and smiled, turning to fully face him. She was a lot more pleasant to be around since the bleeding stopped. "How does it look?"   
Piccolo blinked at her cleavage, then moved his eyes up towards her face, "Looks fine, I guess. But why are you bothering to cover them up?"   
"I don't know...I guess so they won't bounce when I walk around." She giggled and walked towards him to give him a hug. Her delicate arms wrapped around his middle. His large, solid frame felt reassuring to her. She inhaled his musky desert scent. "It's doing it again...how does it do that?"   
"What?" He growled, not returning the embrace. Sentimentality just was not Piccolo's thing. Honestly, he didn't know what Nail saw in him! For that matter, why was she so touchy-feely?   
Nail giggled again and lowered a hand to touch the bulge in his pants. "That."   
Piccolo half shuddered and half jumped in surprise with the bold move. He gave Nail a sharp look to cut it out, but she kept giggling until their eyes met again. All the kidding disappeared. They stared at each other as if in a trance.   
"Piccolo?" Nail whispered, settling her hands on Piccolo's shoulders. Though her form was different, her height remained the same. She was still eye to eye with him.   
Piccolo replied with, "Yeah?"   
"Do you - " she faltered, then continued, "...does my new shape repulse you?"   
Piccolo's cheek twitched at the question. Until then he never realized just how self-conscious Nail had become in this new form. She wasn't at all ugly, that was for sure. He found her oddly attractive. "You're still Nail. What you look like isn't important."   
Nail stared at his face, eyes wide and innocent "Then please...kiss me. We haven't kissed since I changed and I...I miss it..."   
Piccolo didn't speak. He grabbed the sides of her head and roughly covered her mouth with his own. Nail emitted a surprised cry. Piccolo eased up a little, taking in her watery taste. "You're not repulsive, Nail." He said against her lips, "Not to me."   
She smiled and held him tighter. Their kissing grew rougher and rougher.   
Before Piccolo even realized what he was doing, he pulled the strings halfway out of Nail's vest and thrust his hand greedily inside. Nail, surprised by this, pushed him away and stared at him with wide eyes. Piccolo looked just as confused.   
With her groin, breasts, ears and antennae all feeling kind of swollen, she hugged herself nervously. "Piccolo, what are you trying to do?!"   
Rather embarrassed with his lack of control, Piccolo snarled, "I...damn_,_ I don't know! It just felt right!" He closed his eyes and sighed. His ears, his antennae and the thing between his legs all felt strange. Like his body wasn't his own anymore. "I didn't hurt you, did I?."   
"No." Nail stared blankly at her own chest. Her hard nipples stood out under the thin material of her dark blue vest and her whole body felt kind of funny. She lifted her head to fix her slightly dilated eyes onto Piccolo. Piccolo was breathing harder than before. Was he blushing?   
A coy grin spread across her face. She stepped forward, slid her hand down his pants and grabbed his manhood. The warm, smooth skin seared her palm. It twitched in her grasp.   
"Ungh..." Piccolo moaned and nearly fell to his knees. That thing was sensitive! "So you wanna be like that, eh?" He reached down her pants, found the tiny opening and thrust a finger up inside. His fingertip slid past a thin membrane and grazed something hard, yet pliable like the tip of his nose. It had a dimple in the middle.   
Odd.   
"Aah!" Nail shivered and half-fell against him. "Piccolo!"   
Again, they stood still and stared at each other with one hand down each others' pants. A second later they were kissing again. Boldly exploring the new, sensitive areas. Piccolo started feeling the way he did when he accidentally masturbated at the lake. Nail shivered at tingly pleasure of something tightening in her pelvis.   
Both stepped back from each other to make sense of this. In that moment of pause, Nail ripped the new string out of her vest and let the dark blue garment fall to the ground behind her. Piccolo responded by taking off his weighted gear and gi top.   
_ I just...what is with me? Why do I want to touch her like that? What is this urge?_ He asked himself as he stared at her naked breasts. _They're so perky..._   
_ Why do I want him to touch me? What is going on here?_ Nail was asking herself, _And why does seeing him without his shirt make my heart beat so fast?_   
"Who knows?" They both muttered at the same time.   
Nail moved closer to Piccolo, placed her soft hands on his broad chest and leaned her face towards his. Piccolo let his hands come to rest on her small shoulder blades and closed his eyes. Their lips and tongues mingled together. Shivers raced up and down Piccolo's spine when Nail's hands rubbed his sensitive pecs. Nail felt her body quiver as Piccolo's smooth palms traced little circles over her shoulder blades.   
Without knowing or caring about what he was doing anymore, Piccolo pulled away from the liplock and blazed kisses down Nail's slender neck and shoulders. She tasted so good. Nail smiled at the way it felt and tilted her head to give him better access, nibbling on his ear whenever it came within reach of her mouth. Piccolo's hands moved away from Nail's back and came to rest on her breasts, touching them curiously. They were soft, yet firm at the same time. His thumbs moved gently over the stiff nipples. They hardened further and Nail gave a moan of pleasure. He felt one of Nail's hands trace a pattern over his jawbone and lifted his head to gaze into her dark eyes.   
Nail took a half-step back, kicked off her shoes and removed her leggings, leaving herself naked in front of her lover. Piccolo did the same, tossing his shoes and leggings aside. Both looked over each others' naked bodies, their gaze unwarranted and uninhibited. They moved closer to one another and began to kiss and caress each others' sensitive skin. Their forms became closer and closer together.   
"Oh…" Nail moaned when her lover's lips wrapped around one of her erect nipples. "Piccolo...please...finish it please…" She begged.   
Piccolo stopped suckling long enough to frown at her. "How? We can't."   
"I think..." Nail pushed Piccolo to sit on the ground and seated herself on top of his thighs. She situated herself over the odd thing between his legs. Her knee slipped. Both felt a shocking jolt. Nail cried out in pain, pleasure and surprise. Piccolo shivered and gawked at her like she just grew three heads. Somehow his new anatomy was _inside_ her!   
"N-Nail...what are you d-doing??!" Piccolo moaned.   
"I-I slipped," Nail replied, breathless. Her heart raced at the new fullness between her legs. It seemed so right. Like they were two puzzle pieces fitting together.   
Nail moved her hips upwards and lowered them again, driven by sheer instinct. Piccolo's head spun from the wet warmth washing in and retreating like the tides. Almost like the time she slurped on one of his antennae. But this was so much better! "Oh, Nail…" He breathed.   
She just grinned and kissed him again, pushing him to lie down. They continued to kiss and touch each other, learning about their new bodies.   
Piccolo eventually got the idea, reversed their position and rocked his hips against Nail's. Harder. Faster. He wanted to push himself deeper into her depths. She appeared pleased with this. He kept going, frantic, losing himself. There was nothing but the movement of his hips, her warm softness and his own heartbeat.   
Nail felt like she was sucking her thumb, except the thumb wasn't her own and the 'mouth' existed between her legs. Her inner passage gripped him tighter, pulling him in and shoving him back out. Such an interesting feeling. Similar to fusion. They were one, but still in two bodies. She closed her eyes and hugged him tighter against herself, encouraging him. Sometimes he brushed against a sensitive nub of skin to send shocks of delight dancing up her loins.   
A strange pulsation built between Nail's legs. An itch like a dead limb waking up after circulation returned. More intense as the minutes passed. Her muscles went rigid. Then, all at once, amazing pleasure exploded through her body in waves. She clung harder to Piccolo. A movement as involuntary as blinking. Her breath rushed out. "Oh! Oh! Piccolo!" She cried out to him, "Oh my! Oh! Oh!"   
Piccolo's face contorted seconds later. He felt his muscles bunching up the way they did at the lake. This pleasure scared him, but then again it felt so good that he didn't want it to stop. He tossed his head back in bliss, buried himself in Nail's depths and let himself lose control, roaring his claim to the universe. Then he collapsed against his mate.   
"Nail..."   
Nail wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close. Piccolo wilted into her embrace, completely spent. Nail just contentedly rubbed his back and watched his fierce face relax. He looked so young. Like a teenager who thought he knew everything.   
Seeing Piccolo without a scowl was rare enough - watching him fall asleep even more so. She couldn't remember the last time they slept in each others' arms.   
"Piccolo," She whispered, "I think we need to do this more often."   
"Mmhm..." Piccolo rumbled back, more breath than voice.   
  


Piccolo was nowhere to be found when morning came. His clothes were all gone as well.   
Nail awoke, rubbed her eyes and reached for her clothing. She knew Piccolo was pretty good at disappearing when he wanted to be alone, so she didn't bother looking for him. Instead she pulled her outfit on and headed for the lake the to refresh herself. The horizon blazed orange even though the sun was up. Nail sighed, orange horizons always meant muggy afternoons. Heat didn't bother her. But when the air felt stuffy...yuck! She hated being all sweaty!   
From his location atop a high cliff, Piccolo sat watching Nail move about. His dark eyes reflected her green image as she knelt by the lake and drank. Swirls, that was all his mind seemed to be since the night before...just a maze of disjointed thoughts. What came over them and why did they behave so oddly?   
He didn't know and wasn't sure he wanted to. A tightening in his crotch made him growl. All he did was think about last night and it acted up! _This damn thing has a mind of its own! I swear...wasn't once enough?_ Then again it wasn't too bad. He liked it.   
Piccolo gave up on trying to ponder his problems. He jumped into the air and glided down to join Nail by the lake. The previous night's activities were repeated again. Afternoon found two green forms tangled together on the riverbank, dozing peacefully in the blistering sun.   
  


Many weeks went by.   
Fresh wood dropped into the crackling campfire. Nail poked at the twigs with a large stick to make sure they burned more efficiently. Then she sat back against an old log and closed her eyes. Firelight created shifting patterns against the backs of her closed lids, turning her vision almost gold.   
"Nail?" Piccolo appeared at the edge of the glowing circle created by the campfire. On one arm he carried a sling full of fruit. Two wiggling fish dangled from his other hand. He dropped everything on the ground next to Nail, sat down and sighed. "I find it strange that you've been wanting to eat solid food for the past five days. You never did before. I thought it was against our religion or something."   
Nail blushed purple, "Well, it's more of a pact than a religious practice. Normally we shouldn't need solid food. But I've been feeling _hunger_. Water doesn't soothe it. I need to eat something solid...nobody has to know, right?"   
Piccolo wrinkled his nose. He never felt hunger and watching Nail eat almost repulsed him. Senzu beans were as far as he'd go when it came to consuming something solid. "Here, I'll prepare the fish for you. I used to watch Gohan do this during his survival training. I think it's safer after the last cooking disaster."   
That made Nail sweatdrop. She recalled with shame the two fish she threw directly into the fire, thus ruining the meal. Heating herbs for medicine was one thing, but cooking? Hopeless! She moved away from the twitching water creatures and made short work of an apple. Watching, fascinated, as Piccolo gutted the fish and hung them on sticks above the fire. "How long do we have to leave it there again?"   
A brief silence. Broken only by the crackling fire.   
"...I don't remember. I guess until they're brown. I'm no expert." Piccolo glanced over at Nail's slender form. She looked pretty in the firelight. Most notably because she'd popped out of her vest and didn't notice yet. He frowned and fixed his eyes on the fire again, but it was too late. A tightening formed between his legs. He didn't like knowing his iron control kept slipping. "Eating is repulsive."   
Nail turned her eyes skyward in thought. The stars were bright and shone clearly like jewels hung against a black velvet canvas. "It's not too bad, really." She carefully pushed herself back into the vest and adjusted the string, wincing the whole time.   
"Hmph. Senzu beans are the only solid I'll eat."   
She smiled, "You don't know what you're missing."   
Piccolo hung the fish above the fire and scooted over next to Nail. "I'm not missing much." He bent down to kiss along Nail's slim neck. His hand snaked down to untie her vest. Nail grabbed his wrist. He persisted. She stopped him again.   
"No...please, I don't want to right now," She said, pushing his hand away.   
"Why not? You always liked doing it before." Piccolo studied the curve of Nail's delicate face in the firelight. He wrinkled his nose, "Is it something I've done? Do you not want me anymore?"   
Nail blinked up at him. "No, it's not you. It's just that..." She touched her breasts gently, "They hurt and I don't like it when you touch them right now."   
Frustration bubbled in Piccolo's stomach. "And between your legs? What about there?"   
She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "It hurts when you put your...um...you know...into it."   
"Oh come on, Nail!" Piccolo exploded, "This has been going on for over a month, now. Why does it hurt? Are you having your bleeding thing again?"   
Nail's antennae wilted to hang low over her face. They created shadows like dark tears against her cheeks. "No. I haven't bled since that one time. Except for a little bit a few weeks ago, but it only lasted for a day." She reached over and brushed a gentle hand across Piccolo's pointed jaw, "Don't worry. As soon as it stops hurting me, we'll do it again. Until then...maybe you should use your hand. Doesn't that make it feel just as good?"   
Blinking, Piccolo looked down at his lover. "It's better with you." He thought Nail was leaning up to kiss him. But at the last second she giggled, turned away and crammed a huge chunk of well-done fish into her mouth. So much for the romantic moment. Piccolo showed his teeth and looked in another direction. He struggled to shut out the sounds of Nail chewing and swallowing.   
"Okay, I'm out of here for awhile. Enjoy your...um...food. I'm going to make this thing stop standing up." Piccolo climbed to his feet and scowled down at the lump in his crotch. He quickly took off towards the lake.   
Nail watched Piccolo go until he was out of sight. A mischievous grin formed on her face. She counted silently to ten, got up and headed for the lake as well. Just as she suspected, Piccolo stood hip-deep in the sparkling water with his head tilted back. One hand on his hip, the other neglectfully stroking his hardness. Droplets glistened on his emerald skin, which contrasted with the seemingly black water. He appeared peaceful at first. Then his motions quickened. His antennae stood on end. He trembled. The veins in his neck became more prominent. Finally he tensed, closed his eyes and moaned low in his throat. He released four long squirts of...something...into the water. Some clung to his hand, but he washed it off in the water.   
This part always fascinated Nail. What was that liquid?   
She smiled to herself, if only she could delight herself the same way. But touching the soft areas just felt like uncomfortable friction. Sandstone. But that didn't bother her, she got pleasure enough watching Piccolo explore his new parts.   
_ You know...this change really isn't so bad. I can lay with him in ways we could never lay together before. I feel stronger emotions for him. He is...beautiful to me._ Nail watched Piccolo rub himself down to rinse off. How his muscles bulged and relaxed. His long tapered fingers with sharp white nails. His perfect green skin. Everything about him attracted her. And new she knew why.   
_ I love you, Piccolo_.   
  


Morning found Nail walking into the forest near the desert-valley where she and Piccolo lived. Piccolo was off training again as usual - that left Nail plenty of time to accomplish what she wanted. It would be a good workout anyway.   
Whack! Whack! Whack!   
A few trees fell, cut neatly with a blast of ki energy. Nail carried the logs one at a time to the cave she and Piccolo used when the weather became less than amiable. The rest of the morning was filled with sounds of chopping, pounding and sliding. Nail worked harder than she'd ever worked in her life. Shaping the inside of the cave proved the most difficult. One poorly aimed ki blast and there'd be a nice hole for rain to leak through.   
The noise didn't escape Piccolo's notice. He heard the hacking and smacking from across the valley. It made meditation almost impossible. Training? Forget about it. His head wouldn't stay clear with all the noise. Weird, he could always ignore noises before. Why did he feel so...territorial?   
Piccolo sighed and rolled his eyes skyward. Few clouds raced across the azure expanse. The weather felt dry and hot. He realized he was sweating in strange places - under his arms! He never used to sweat there. At least not in such copious amounts. He lifted one arm and wrinkled his nose. What was that _smell_?   
_ This is strange. Am I coming down with something? Why else would my body make these...odors..._ Piccolo shifted uncomfortably in the air. He realized his sweating was producing stains under the armholes of his gi. _Disgusting. Oh well, I guess I'll just wash my clothes._   
Piccolo nodded to himself and took off towards the lake to wash his clothes. The process took until noon because getting the smell out proved more difficult than he anticipated. He wound up bathing himself, too, because all the washing left him more than a little smelly. _Hm, maybe I'll go check on Nail. She's quit making all the racket._   
Nail sat outside in the sun, carefully working on her difficult project. Her skin glistened with moisture from working hard in the burning sun. She was busy braiding long strips of bark into rope and coiling up the completed pieces next to her.   
"Hey."   
Nail looked towards the deep voice. She smiled and jumped up to wrap her arms around Piccolo's neck. Piccolo tensed instantly, pressing his arms tight to the sides of his body. He didn't want her picking up on the weird smell. But he noticed it came off her too, though not as badly.   
He glanced at the cave. The opening had been squared out. A board was jammed into a groove on top and a primitive wooden door dangled on thick rope hinges. "Nail, what in the world have you been doing here?"   
"Making a home, what does it look like?" Nail grinned toothily at Piccolo's baffled face. Sweat beaded on her cheekbones and forehead. "I don't want to raise a child outside in the extreme weather changes."   
Piccolo blinked. Hope bubbled up, "Did you have one?"   
Her face fell. "No...I'm just doing this for the future. When we've wished ourselves back to normal and one of us produces an egg." She brightened again, eyes shining, "But come inside! Let me show you what I've done."   
Piccolo's protests went unheeded. Nail hauled him inside and fastened the door to a rocky groove in the ceiling so it wouldn't fall shut. She hurried across the cave to pull a wooden shutter off a hole pounded into the wall. Daylight and a breeze flooded in. Piccolo let his eyes adjust and looked around.   
The floor was cleared and blasted into nearly polished smoothness. Shelves were chiseled into the walls and topped in wood. Wooden chairs and a table sat in one corner. The other corner housed a bedframe large enough for two people, but it didn't have a mattress yet. In the middle of the cave was the firepit. The hole above it had been covered by two wooden slats that let smoke out without letting rain get in.   
"I think I'll use some feathers and weave a mattress for the bed where we'll sleep. The rest of the wood will be used to make a cradle. That way we'll have everything ready when one of us regurgitates an egg."   
Poor Piccolo, he wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't believe Nail did all this in such a short time. He also never had a real home before. Not like this, anyway. Sleeping behind rocks, under bushes or on a clifftop where predators couldn't reach him were the norm. Even then he rarely slept for more than a few hours at a time. He found it interesting that Nail could stay sound asleep for almost five hours while he never stayed unconscious for more than two or three hours. Even then, he'd snap awake if so much as a gnat passed his ear.   
"It's nice...I don't know what to say." Piccolo ducked his head, "I never really had a home." He walked over to Nail and grasped her narrow shoulder, "You should rest. You worked hard and you look exhausted."   
Nail laid a delicate hand on Piccolo's strong chest, denting the drape of white material covering his gi. Her eyelids drooped. "I'm pretty tired. It's strange, I never used to feel tired after working hard. Not like this, anyway."   
"Well your body's been changed drastically by the wish. I wouldn't be surprised if your entire system was thrown out of synch."   
Nail listened quietly to Piccolo's words. She lowered her head and nodded. Perhaps he was right. "You're right. It's this new form. I think -" her stomach twisted in on itself. Nail covered her mouth with one hand, pushed Piccolo aside and dashed outside. Piccolo watched her vomit into a bush not too far away. The plant looked pretty ragged. This obviously wasn't Nail's first trip out there.   
Piccolo silently exited the cave. He stood beside Nail, but didn't touch her. "Are you all right?"   
"I think..." She blew more chunks, "...the fish I ate got to me. Maybe I should only eat one instead of two."   
He frowned down at her. Sweat pooled between his brow ridges. "Yeah. Listen, you sit here. I'm going to go get you some fresh water."   
"Okay."   
But it wasn't the fish. The next morning, Piccolo found Nail bent over the same bush again. The poor creature was sick almost all day. Certain smells irked her. She wouldn't eat anything other than fresh oranges until late afternoon. Then it seemed like Piccolo couldn't keep up with her appetite. He even went so far as to bring her coconuts from a nearby island - she loved those. The shells would make great pottery later.   
If that wasn't weird enough, Piccolo noticed Nail's breasts were growing a little larger. She still hated having them touched. He began to wonder if she was sick and these physical signs were symptoms of something seriously wrong...but Nail kept blowing him off. "It's nothing."   
But that didn't stop him from worrying.   
  


Nail scooped a huge chunk of white coconut meat into her mouth. Piccolo watched her go at it, sitting topless next to the campfire while her freshly-washed 'dress' dried on a rock nearby. Her once-flat stomach appeared a little rounder just below the navel. He knew the reason - all the damn _food_ she kept inhaling.   
"That's it." Piccolo reached over and swiped the coconut from Nail's small hands. His tone turned condescending, "All you do is eat. Look at yourself, you're getting fat! This has to stop if you want to stay healthy."   
Frowning, Nail looked down at her stomach. She shrugged her small shoulders. "It's probably because I'm female now."   
"I doubt it. Just lay off the food for a while." Piccolo put the half eaten coconut down by the fire and walked off to go train. Before he left, he tossed over his shoulder, "Maybe you should start training again. Laying around and waiting will just make the year seem longer."   
"I don't feel up to it now."   
"Hmph!" With a snort he was gone.   
Nail watched Piccolo go. As soon as he was out of sight, she snatched up the coconut and resumed eating. _Hm, maybe when I'm done here I'll gather up feathers for the mattress._   
  


Much to Piccolo's dismay, Nail's stomach wouldn't flatten out. Every day for several weeks, he watched her stand by the lake and examine her reflection. She'd take her shirt off and turn sideways. Her whole shape was changing completely. It was so odd. Almost like she was growing another breast on her stomach, but it didn't have a nipple.   
Piccolo often sat cross-legged in mid air and watched her, using his cape as cover while he secretly pleasured himself. Fantasizing about what they'd do once she felt up to making love again. Of course he always wound up washing his leggings afterward, but he didn't mind that. It became a daily routine. Nail never knew. If she saw him with his hand there he'd say he itched and leave it at that - but once or twice she came over right as his fluids gushed forth. Acting as though nothing was happening during that vulnerable instant became the ultimate test of his iron control.   
On a lighter note...he came up with several funny excuses for the stains on his crotch. Bird poop was his favorite.   
  


"Piccolo!" A hand shot from nowhere, grabbing his shoulder.   
Piccolo dropped a foot of altitude. Talk about rude awakenings! He sneered towards Nail, baring his sharp teeth, "What's the problem?! Don't you know better than to disrupt a deep meditation?!"   
"Sorry. This couldn't wait." Nail stared at Piccolo with wide, dark eyes. "I think I have indigestion...but it's not like any indigestion I ever experienced before." She gasped at a huge swishing sensation in her belly and grabbed his hand, putting it against the swelling below her navel. Just then she felt something like bubbles popping against her skin right under where her belly button should've been. "There, did you feel that?"   
Piccolo felt it too. Just barely, like little taps against his palm. Had he known the real cause he would've been delighted. Since he didn't, he just blinked confusedly. "That _is_ strange. Does it hurt?"   
"No. Not at all." She grinned, "Actually, it almost tickles. Isn't that funny?"   
"I guess." Piccolo slid his hand up to Nail's chin and leaned down. Desire for her threatened his sanity. How many more days would he have to touch himself in secret while dreaming of her? "Does your chest still hurt?"   
Nail's grin became a coy smile. She wrapped her arms tightly around Piccolo's neck, holding him close until she brushed the tension between his legs. It felt good to want him that way again. For the first time in a long while she had moisture in the right place. "Does this answer your question?"   
Piccolo finally returned her grin, a rare occurrence for him, and closed the distance between their lips. He was glad she felt better. Like it or not he found her changing shape to be...attractive. He needed her so suddenly and so badly that he didn't even take off his clothes. He just freed his stiff anatomy from his leggings and let Nail ravage him in mid-air.   
  


A tiny puff of dust disturbed the desert quietness. Piccolo's sharp ears picked up the sound of an engine. He sneered, it wasn't uncommon for a truck to venture through the valley. Nail sat nearby, taking in the sun. Her bulging belly was bothering her again. Sometimes it just tightened up into a ball for no reason at all. It always stopped when she changed positions. At the moment she appeared to be suffering another bout of discomfort. Poor thing. She'd also become frustrated with the feather thing. Days of hunting only produced enough to make two pillows. At that rate it'd take years to find enough for a mattress!   
He took his gaze away from her and studied the white rectangle of the truck again. The driver forgot to close the back, making it look like a dark cave. Objects bounced and jiggled inside. One tipped free when the truck hitched over a rock. It bounced off the bumper and slammed into the hot sand. The truck's red brake lights came on. Piccolo's sharp ears picked up annoyed cursing.   
"Maybe you should go help him," Nail suggested, "Looks like that thing might be heavy."   
"Why me?"   
"Because I can't bend over." She sighed.   
Piccolo rumbled wordlessly, "You're lucky you have a good excuse, Nail."   
The poor truck driver froze when suddenly presented with a seven foot tall green alien. Strange human, he wore a greasy white shirt, blue jeans and a red plaid shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Piccolo ignored the frightened man and reached for the wide rectangular object. It was soft and pliable and kind of bouncy, creaking inside its plastic cover.   
"Um...uh...uh..." The driver backed towards the open driver's side door. His eyes never left Piccolo. "AAAH! I don't get paid enough! You can have the mattress!"   
Slam went the door. Piccolo coughed a few times on the exhaust as the truck roared and sped away. He stared down at the white mattress, smirking. _Well, we solved the bed problem..._   
  


Piccolo and Nail rested comfortably on their new spring mattress. Both tired and sweaty from making love to each other in the heat. Each had a hand on Nail's ripe belly to feel it move around. Nail rested on her side with Piccolo curled up against her back, clutching her possessively to himself. She found his presence there reassuring. Nothing bad could happen while the weight and warmth of his long body was cuddled next to hers.   
Together they watched the dancing fire flicker in the pit. In a few minutes the water in the makeshift pot would be hot enough to make tea.   
"I've been thinking..." Nail whispered, hoping Piccolo wasn't asleep.   
"Mm?" Came Piccolo's rumbling response.   
She twisted her head around to look at him. His face looked fierce in the twinkling firelight. "I really don't mind this form anymore. It lets us be so much more intimate. Why would you want to give it up?"   
Piccolo raised a brow. His scratchy bass voice was calm and reassuring to her ears, "But we'll never have children."   
"Maybe we weren't meant to." Nail faced forward again as bitter tears welled in her eyes. "Maybe nature just doesn't want more of our kind running loose on this planet. I guess I'm a fool for suggesting such a silly idea. We almost killed ourselves trying to create eggs. Why did you stick with me through this silly dream?"   
A gentle hand squeezed her shoulder, "Because I wanted it too." Piccolo winced as soon as he said it. The sentimentality was so thick he could puke on it. It just wasn't his thing. But he hated seeing Nail so sad. "I'm just worried about your stomach...what if it keeps swelling? It could be cancerous."   
"If it is, then I'll enjoy the time I have with you, and you can bury me by the lake when I die."   
He sneered, "Don't talk like that. We have three more months until the Dragonballs activate again. We can use them to wish this tumor away. But I've never heard of a tumor that moved before."   
"Me either. Maybe it's just indigestion moving past - oops, the water's boiling." Nail interrupted their conversation. She pushed herself to sit and struggled into an upright position. Her stomach was gigantic like the belly of a snake that swallowed a watermelon. Her breasts draped across her round middle and her nipples stood out like traffic cones. Her spine had changed, giving her naked body a stylized "S" curve. It made her oddly beautiful. Like she was blooming into something wonderful, despite the "insidious" growth. Piccolo watched her waddle up to the pot and scoop hot water into two cups full of herbs. Fire painted her body an exotic golden hue.   
He licked his lips. _Nail...you're tough. You can survive for three more months. Just three months and you'll be okay again. I promise._   
Nail set the coconut teacups on the wooden table and faced her lover again. Piccolo looked so handsome on the bed. All stretched out with his arms folded behind his head. He reminded her of a reclining god resting on a cloud. All he needed was a pair of servants standing on each side, waving a palm leaf to keep him cool.   
Then her nose detected something weird in the air. She noticed it before, but this time it seemed stronger. And only when he was sweaty.   
"Hey, Piccolo? What's that smell?"   
Piccolo pulled his arms down instantly and held them tight against his sides. He blushed from his forehead to his chin. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."   
Nail chuckled. She stirred their tea and carried the cups to the bed. Piccolo sat up, accepted his teacup in both hands and sipped quietly. He didn't say anything else. Nail finished hers quickly and reached for her vest. It didn't fit very well anymore and her swollen belly protruded out from underneath, but it kept her covered in all the right places.   
"I think I'm going to take a bath in the lake." She winked over at Piccolo, "Maybe you should too."   
The large male Namek turned even darker purple. He finished his tea and caught up with Nail on the way to the lake. Neither spoke as they undressed. Piccolo dove in first.   
Nail didn't follow.   
"Eeeewwww!"   
Piccolo poked his head up above the water, "What?"   
Nail inverted her leggings and pointed to the slimy mass clinging to the crotch. It looked like someone sneezed into her pants, but the snot was pink. "That!" She laughed, "It came out of me when I squatted to dip my toes in the water."   
"So?" Piccolo scowled down his nose at her. She called him up for this? "Just wash it off and let's take our bath."   
"Okay."   
  


It was late at night. So late that even the wind didn't disturb anything. Only the crickets chirped, playing out endless songs to attract mates.   
Nail awoke a weird sensation creeping into her back. It wasn't quite pain, but was uncomfortable enough to wake her from a sound sleep. She tried to ignore it. _Must be more of those weird spasms I've been having lately_, Nail said to herself. She turned onto her other side, away from Piccolo, and closed her eyes to resume her slumber. Fifteen minutes later she felt another tightening. How weird! Usually turning over made it stop.   
Like waves, the cramping started in her lower back, crept to the top of her abdomen and gently made her swollen stomach harden. Not horribly painful, but still annoying. She wondered how much of this she slept through before it woke her up. _Hrm, maybe my body is getting ready to bleed again. I guess I should get something to catch the blood so I don't make a mess in bed_.   
"Something the matter?" Piccolo's voice startled her. As usual, he wasn't really asleep.   
"No, I think I'm doing that strange bleeding again. Nothing to worry about." Nail smiled at Piccolo in the darkness. She used a shelf on the wall to pull herself into a standing position. As soon as she was upright she felt something pop. Liquid dribbled into her leggings. She cursed silently, _darn it, I'm wetting myself!_ and staggered outside to remove her leggings before they were completely ruined.   
Piccolo heard the water splatter. He peeked one eye open. "Are you sure you're okay?"   
Nail's voice called from outside, "I'm fine! I just piddled a bit, that's all. Go back to sleep!"   
The odd tension came again. This time it brought on pain slightly worse than what she felt during the bloody thing. It almost felt like something inside her was squeezing in on itself. Her stomach would stay tight for a minute, then gradually relax. Only to tighten again several minutes later. Nail gave up on trying to control the water pouring down her legs and just stood there naked in the growing puddle. _That's odd, I don't feel like I have to go. Where is all this coming from?_   
She sat on a rock just outside the cave opening. Sitting made the water stop dribbling. It also made her back hurt more. No, standing was more comfortable. She paced back and forth with one hand on her bulging stomach and the other on her aching lower back. The brilliant starry sky overhead offered little comfort. In fact the world seemed lonely, almost alien, with the cold gray line on the eastern horizon.   
Nail walked down to the bushes several yards from the cave opening, emptied her bowels and retraced her steps back. Maybe that would make the pain go - wait, no it didn't! She emptied herself twice more and still the pains continued.   
Walking kept her mind off the weird sensations. She kept pacing. The squeezing came again, slowly reaching a peak, holding and gradually receding. Nail stopped, breathed deeply and looked towards the brightening horizon. The sun was just coming up. It didn't warm the land yet. The first lights of dawn made her dark eyes sparkle. Her body rebelled again.   
_ What is happening to me?_   
Piccolo opened his eyes to Nail's shadow moving under the cracks in the door. Something was definitely up. Nail never went outside at an hour like this. He climbed from the comfortable bed, donned his gi and ducked through the door. "What's going on now?"   
Nail scowled at Piccolo. She looked a little silly, standing there naked with her huge abdomen sticking out. "Nothing! I already said that! It's just bleeding pains and I'm more comfortable when I walk around."   
He looked down when the puddle from Nail finally reached his bare feet. It had a very clean, bleachy smell and felt slippery. More slippery than normal water or urine. "Where is all this water coming from? You?"   
"It's coming from me, yes, but I don't know why. I'm staying out here until it stops. I don't want to ruin the bed."   
"Fine, but I'm lighting a fire inside so you don't get attacked by one of the wandering dinosaurs." Piccolo shrugged his cape off and wrapped it around Nail's shoulders. He smoothed it down gently, then placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's going to be okay, Nail. This passed before and it'll pass again."   
Nail accepted the cape and clutched it gently around herself. She smiled up at Piccolo, nodding her head. "I know."   
Piccolo disappeared back inside. Nail winced as another wave moved through her body. It almost felt like a frame of pain between her back, her pubic bone and her navel. This "frame" tightened like a vice! Sometimes it shot knives down her legs. Other times it just felt like intense pressure. Most of the time it just ached in her lower back.   
Then, all at once, all the cramping pains stopped. They just disappeared. Aside from the occasional dribble of liquid from the apex of her thighs and a dull ache in her lumbar area, Nail had no other complaints. Twenty minutes dripped by and nothing! No water, no pains. She returned to the cave, threw Piccolo's cape off and curled up on the bed to sleep again. Laying down made the water leak out in miniature torrents. She gave up and looked forward to resuming her sleep.   
Nail's body had other ideas. Less than a minute after Nail placed her head on the pillow, another wave consumed her. This one ached pretty bad. She moaned through it.   
Piccolo watched Nail's brow furrow in pain. She doubled up. He frowned at her, this didn't seem right. Nail wasn't one to show pain unless something seriously hurt. "Are you injured somewhere?"   
"No." The tightening passed and the vice gradually released its hold on her lower body. She struggled to her feet, no longer caring if the leaking fluids ruined the floor. "I think I'm just having a bad reaction to something."   
"Then why are you getting up? Fool, lay down before you make yourself sicker!"   
"It hurts less if I walk!" Nail snarled back. The poor thing looked ready to faint.   
So Piccolo let her walk around, though he kept a close watch. At least he watched until the sight of her circling the fire for the millionth time made him dizzy. He looked down at the flames as light from the climbing sun peeked through cracks in the door and created glowing lines across his cheeks.   
Nail noticed nothing but the floor, the wetness occasionally dripping down her legs and the recurring pains. They were getting more frequent, coming on faster and lasting longer. It went from feeling like a small vice in her spine to electric claws stabbing her back from the inside and cutting their way around to her navel and pubic bone, sending shocks all down her legs. It wouldn't be so bad if the pain wasn't such a deep, dull ache. Her stomach caved in each time the pain came. Walking through the agony became nearly impossible - she had to keep stopping.   
More pacing and wondering. The pains came faster still, every two minutes. She couldn't think anymore. Her whole body was tense, frazzled and aching. The invisible claws grew bigger, dug deeper and slashed faster. Pretty soon they came every second. Or at least it seemed that way. Her memory kept blanking out.   
Tears blazed down Nail's green cheeks. She stared helplessly at Piccolo for comfort, "This pain...it's...incredible...I don't think I can stand this much longer!" Another one overtook her, making her groan low in her throat. Spots danced before her eyes. Piccolo's image blurred. She wanted to walk to the bed and lay down. Her legs wouldn't move. For a moment she actually forgot which way to go. "Help me to the bed. Please, before the pain comes back!"   
Piccolo jumped up like he'd been ejected from a catapult. He rushed to Nail's side and wrapped an arm around her waist. They shuffled forward together. Nail sank onto the mattress, wilting against the comforting softness. She no longer cared about getting the mattress wet. She just laid there between bouts of pain, wondering what her body was doing to her and why. Watching Piccolo pace around like a caged beast. It grew annoying fast.   
Finally, Nail shouted, "Stop pacing!"   
The biting tone stopped Piccolo in his tracks. He'd never heard Nail sound so upset before. _Dear Kami, what's happening to her? Is this tumor going to kill her right before my eyes? Is her stomach going to rupture? What's happening?!_ His mind continued to rage while his face remained completely stoic.   
Nail could care less about what Piccolo felt at the moment. She balled her fists and pressed her cheek against the pillow. Agonized tears leaked down her face. The squeezing pain came every minute and kept rebounding before it completely abated. Almost no rest in between. Each time it happened she could feel her distended belly become as hard as her forehead. Suddenly she felt cold. A minute after Piccolo covered her with his cape, she was too hot and flung it off.   
The pains were on top of each other. Pressure formed in the place where she let out solid waste. Nail felt an intense urge to bear down. Doing so made the pain worse. She gazed helplessly at Piccolo. "It HURTS! IT HURTS!" She screamed through another wave. They were coming on so suddenly that she couldn't prepare anymore. Like a giant fist crushing her spine and pelvis. It made her body shake. She panted, screamed and cried. "I can't take this anymore! Take my life, Piccolo...just make this pain stop! Please!" Her eyes glazed over, "PLEASE KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME!"   
"STOP IT!" Piccolo couldn't believe the words coming from his beloved's mouth. Nail begging for death? Unheard of! He'd never harm her, even if his life depended on it. He was at Nail's side in a flash with one hand resting on her sweaty, clammy cheek. "No, I'm not going to hurt you." He didn't know what else to do for her. Giving her a few sips of water helped a little.   
More sunlight peeked through cracks in the wooden door. Patterns formed on the opposite wall. Time was passing, but the two Nameks didn't notice. Nail twisted in constant pain. The fire threatened to go out. Piccolo added more wood and glanced at his ailing mate. Tears moistened his eyes, but didn't fall. They came back whenever she screamed. He hated feeling so helpless!   
"I can't take this...I can't...AAH!" Nail's breasts heaved. Her body continued to shiver despite being hot. She took mild delight in Piccolo sprinkling cool water over her burning skin. The coos became moans - and later shrieks. Pain again. Harder, no break this time. Something invisible was stabbing her stomach from the inside. Every inch of her torso squeezed in on a single point. Breath left her and she could barely drag it back in. Panic kept taking over. She thought her body would burst, it ached so badly! Having Freeza rip her hand off hurt less than this!   
One more huge pain. She wailed until it passed.   
The terrible sensations subsided to a dull ache. Panic vanished. The world regained its normal clarity. Nail relaxed against the sheets and panted hungrily, waiting nervously for the next onslaught. None came. Her whole body felt heavy. "Open the door...get air inside...too stuffy..."   
Piccolo obeyed the request. What else could he do? If Nail was dying and the request would comfort her, he'd do it. He returned to her side and knelt down, touching her small shoulder. Maybe it was all over now.   
Or was it?   
"Oh no...it's back!" Pain came again. Agonizing until she nearly fell away from herself. But this was different. Somehow it had purpose. Nail rested and let it pass. There was a long break. "Mmh...Piccolo...what's happening to me?"   
Piccolo clutched Nail's hand. Weird, he never held someone's hand before other than to help them up. "I don't know, Nail, I don't know." He gritted his teeth, "Please don't die on me."   
"I - UGH!" Nail was about to reply when another slow wave that made her stomach sink into her ribs. Invisible weights pulled her innards down towards her crotch. New pressure built in her behind. Like she needed to pass solid wastes again. Only this time it came on more intense. She shoved Piccolo away. Rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows. Maybe she could push this painful thing out! It might kill her. Dying was better than this suffering.   
The urge to push became too overwhelming to ignore. Nail braced her feet on the bed, grabbed her knees for leverage and bore down with all her might. She put in such effort that her whole body curved into a perfect letter C, her chin touching her chest. It felt oddly good, pressing against the pain. Her body knew what it was doing better than she did.   
Piccolo's eyes were huge! Her bizarre actions left him confused. He winced at Nail's pained expression. Now he was getting scared, and normally he never felt real fear. "Nail, what are you doing?!"   
"I...DON'T...KNOW!" Pain returned, harder than before. Nail tried to answer Piccolo further, but could only scream something without words that ended in Piccolo's name. Everything within her being was focused on pushing this thing out. She squeezed down, rested and waited until the urge came again. Each time it did, she arched into it and roared.   
"Nail?" Piccolo watched his mate curiously. She looked so...so powerful. Arching her body against an internal force, teeth clenched and breasts heaving. Every inch of her seemed focused on a single tiny point. "Nail, can I do anything to help you?"   
"Yes...you can....SHUT UP!!" Her face turned fierce. Veins pulsed on her forehead and neck. Her sharp teeth exposed themselves in fierce concentration. She felt her passage widen as something large moved down. The pressure between her legs turned into a burning ring of fire. Right in the hole where Piccolo put his private place whenever they made love. This thing was HUGE! She felt the pain stop and gasped for breath. The bulge sucked back up inside. Nail waited patiently while Piccolo watched over her. Another tightening. More pushing against it. Stronger burning. She screamed again. Somehow she sensed it was almost over. One more breath. Gasp! Bear down! "AAARGH! Come on...GET OUT OF ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"   
Piccolo watched Nail bear down. He stared in shock as her slitted opening bulged, stretched into a perfect circle and produced something round and green. Blood and shreds of clear membrane clung to it. Piccolo felt bile rise in his throat. He turned away and covered his mouth with one hand, retching silently. He'd seen many disgusting things in his life, but this was the worst. Something funny happened to his head. The blood rushed right out to pool in his legs. The world shrank to a pinpoint. His skin went cold.   
"Oh, crud." His eyes rolled back and he toppled backwards. THUD!   
"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGHHHHHHHHH!!_**" Nail screamed with all the power left in her being. Even after the pain abated she still pushed against it. The lump moved down more. Sensations of pleasure bordering on pain urged her forward. She heard sloshing noises and felt a large, slimy object slid out like a wet fish. It squirmed and wiggled the entire way, taking the pain with it. Relief! She fell back against the bed and rested, gasped raggedly for breath.   
Silence, save for Nail's gasps.   
Another sound exploded through the cavern. The sound of a baby crying.   
Nail opened her eyes again, surprised in her exhaustion. She lifted her head and, sure enough, there was a screaming Namekian baby lying between her feet!   
She reached down and pulled the tiny newborn up to her chest. A shiny purple rope protruded from the baby's navel and kept it tethered to something inside her body. Realization hit her. This tiny baby caused the movements inside her stomach! It was the reason she felt like she had indigestion and suffered such horrible pains. Pains already forgotten behind a veil of overwhelming joy. Her and Piccolo did get the child they wished for after all!   
"Shhh, don't cry little one. Don't cry, you're safe," Nail's face contorted. Sobs of happiness hitched her breathing. She couldn't believe it! A baby! "It's okay now, it's okay."   
The baby's wails roused Piccolo from his unconscious state. Odd, seeing something gross never made him pass out before! He sat up just in time to see Nail expel something shiny and purple onto the stained bedsheets. It might've disgusted him more if his eyes weren't drawn to the tiny, perfect lettuce-hued person resting on Nail's chest, its body still covered in blood and fluids. For the life of him he couldn't figure out what happened.   
"Why...why did you have a baby?"   
Nail looked over and smiled, "Piccolo...we got our wish! This child was inside me all this time! It made my stomach bulge and caused the kicking sensations. I was with child all along! I...I'm a mother." Her eyes shone with tear-filled love, "And you're a father. Piccolo, you're a father."   
"I'm a dad?" Piccolo's handsome face showed blank astonishment. That baby was his too? "I'm...a dad."   
He leaned over and placed a large hand over the baby's back. It squirmed at his touch and opened its eyes to the faces of its parents. Piccolo couldn't help the smile stretching at his lips. Everything fell into place - the dragon granted their wish by making them mate. Why didn't he realize this before? He could kick himself for not remembering the birds and the bees!   
His eyes were drawn between the child's wiggling legs. He raised a brow. The baby had a thin slit just like Nail. "It's...female. It looks like you down there." Glancing down between Nail's legs, he couldn't believe she just squeezed a baby out through that tiny opening. He winced. _Ouch...no wonder she was in so much pain!_   
"She is beautiful." Nail looked up at Piccolo's awed face. Her eyes glowed. "_Ocarina_ means beautiful newborn in Namekian. Let's call her that."   
"I know." Piccolo lowered his head, causing shadows to fall across his face, and touched his lips to his daughter's slimy cheek. For some reason it didn't repulse him like it did before. He liked the name. "Yes, Ocarina. That will be her name."   
"Yes. It's perfect."   
Piccolo breathed out a sigh and turned his gaze upon the slimy thing between Nail's legs. It was the size of Ocarina and flat like a dinner plate. A long, pulsating tube of...something...was attached to the baby's navel. "Maybe that thing was the tumor. There's no way a tiny baby could make your stomach grow so large." He suggested slowly, completely clueless. "But why is it attached to the baby?"   
Nail frowned, annoyed at being asked questions when she wanted to bond with her daughter. She was still having some pains, but none nearly as horrible as before. "I don't have any idea. Cut it off so it won't make her sick. Tie it first. Pulsations usually mean blood is flowing."   
"Fine." Piccolo tore a thin strip off his cape. He tied the cord off near the baby's navel and severed it neatly with a weak ki beam. The untied stump spurted blood out onto the sheets. Piccolo snarled, walked to the door and tossed the slimy purple 'tumor' outside for the animals to enjoy. A pack of vultures quickly descended upon it.   
Relief, it was all over now. Nail settled back and sighed. Ocarina squirmed on her chest. She wormed her way slightly to the side. Nail felt something wet latch on to her left nipple and suckle. She looked down to see Ocarina slurping away. Somehow she knew this was the reason her chest changed. To nourish the child.   
Piccolo's deep voice rumbled through the cavern, "Nail...what the hell are you doing?"   
"Shh, she's taking in nourishment."   
"From your _chest?!_"   
Nail closed her eyes, "Don't ask dumb questions. I'm just doing what my body says. Ocarina seems to know what she is doing...that's all that matters right now."   
_ O...kay. So much for asking foolish questions._ Piccolo muttered silently. "Nail, anything I can get you?"   
"Mm, no, I'm fine."   
  


Hot afternoon sun beat down. Little wind blew, so everything wilted under the blistering heat. Everything except for two forms by the lake.   
Piccolo sat by the lakeside, staring down at the moving bundle of green softness in his arms. Unable to believe he helped create this miniature person. He leaned forward and started rubbing water over Ocarina's squirming body to clean her off. The baby twisted against the warm liquid and his careful hands. Her skin was still pale, like lettuce compared to grass. Time would darken it. She gazed up at Piccolo with a pair of huge black eyes.   
"I can't believe how tiny you are," Piccolo said to her. "You sure put your mother through a lot of grief. But it's worth it now."   
Those innocent eyes continued their sleepy stare.   
For some reason Piccolo couldn't bring himself to scowl down at Ocarina's chubby face. _She's a piece of me, too._ He told himself. _I don't get it, how can I love a person I just met? But...I love this child. She is mine. I'm her dad._   
"I'm a dad. _Your_ dad." Piccolo lifted Ocarina from the water. He held her with one arm and wiggled his finger near her left hand. She grabbed on tight, her tiny fist spanning no more than the length of his fingertip. Piccolo chuckled down at her. He bent over and kissed her smooth brow. "I've made many mistakes in my life, Ocarina, but I swear I'll make sure you never make the same ones I did. Nail and I...we'll give you the best we can. I promise."   
"Piccolo, are you done cleaning her up yet?" Nail's voice called.   
He scowled at the intrusion. Even if it was Nail, he wanted a few more moments with his new daughter. "Just a minute more, Nail! Stay in bed and rest!"   
Unfortunately, the yelling made Ocarina cry. Piccolo sighed. Just what he needed, he mused silently. He pulled the baby up to his chest, wrapped a corner of his cape around her small body and headed back home. Wind blew the free half of his cape sideways like exotic wings. A tall, fierce green angel carrying his precious cherub.   
Nail held her arms out to accept Ocarina as soon as she saw her. Piccolo sat down next to his mate and watched Ocarina nurse.   
_Home...Gohan once said home is where the heart is. My heart is with Nail and my daughter. Wherever they are...it's home. I have a home. I'm not alone anymore_.   
"Piccolo?"   
"Hm?"   
Her curious black eyes came into focus, "You were staring. Something on your mind?"   
"...feh." Piccolo curled an arm around Nail's shoulder. He settled his other hand across Ocarina's soft back. Words weren't needed to express the message hidden in his onyx pools.   
Nail relaxed against his chest and sighed contentedly. As if Piccolo verbally spoke, she replied, "I love you too."   
Had his eyes given away that much? Piccolo shook his head, chuckling to himself. Nail could read him like a book. He liked it that way, he didn't have to explain anything to her. Why would he need to when she spent years inside his head? He toyed with another thought - how much did Ocarina know about them after her time in Nail's belly?   
_I guess I'll have to wait until she learns to talk to find out._ Piccolo watched his mate and daughter, amused with himself. They looked so happy. It made him happy too.   
Afternoon passed. Evening set in. Finally night fell. The stars shone brilliantly overhead like glittering diamonds. It was completely dark, save for a cave with a rectangle of firelight shining against the sand.   
A home with a family living inside.   
And all was right in the world. 


End file.
